24fandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Bierko
Vladimir Bierko was a businessman who financed the Dawn Brigade, a group of Russian separatists inside Central Asia. His homeland had been occupied by Russia for over 200 years, but Bierko and his followers wished to be free of Russian rule. It is unknown if Bierko worked directly with Christopher Henderson, as most of Bierko's dealings were with James Nathanson and Ivan Erwich. It is also very unlikely that Bierko knew about President Charles Logan and Graem Bauer's involvement in the day's events. Before Day 5 After the collapse of the Soviet Union, Bierko made billions in weaponry and armement and used this money to finance the terrorits activities of the Dawn Brigade of which he was the leader. He published several manifests supporting the attacks against Russia and about Kaukistan's right to be free from Russian rule. Day 5 Bierko came into contact with a former CIA agent, named James Nathanson. Nathanson agreed to supply Bierko with Sentox VX nerve gas, which Nathanson obtained from Omicron International, a leading defense contractor. Bierko used Ivan Erwich to obtain the canisters of nerve gas for him. When Erwich discovered that Nathanson planned to gas the separatists, he used some of the nerve gas against the American public. Bierko, still desiring only to use it on Russian soil, killed Erwich for deviating from their plan. He then forced President Logan to surrender Russian President Yuri Suvarov's motorcade route. Bierko's men wiped out Nathanson and at least two of his co-conspirators (Alpha 7 and Nathanson's subordinate). Meanwhile, because his attack on Suvarov's motorcade failed, Bierko decided that America was just as good a target as Russia. Instead of using the canisters on Russian soil, Bierko decided to start a wave of terrorist attacks in the United States. In an effort to distract CTU Los Angeles from the activity of Ostroff, Bierko sent Viktor Grigorin to release a canister of nerve gas in a local hospital. This attack failed, as Curtis Manning was able to kill Grigorin and have the gas released in a contained area. Ostroff managed to reprogram a CTU key card, belonging to Lynn McGill, and gain access to CTU. Ostroff released the gas inside the building, but he was killed by Jack Bauer before escaping. The attack on CTU was partially successful, as over 40% of their personnel ended up dying from the attack (including Edgar Stiles). Luckily, Chloe O'Brian sealed off some areas. Lynn McGill stopped the gas from breaking through the seals but died for his efforts. .]] When Vice President Hal Gardner persuaded President Logan to initiate martial law in Los Angeles, Bierko found it difficult to maximize casualties. He spent $10,000,000 US of his personal fortune to purchase the schematics to the Wilshire Gas Company from Collette Stenger. He planned to release the nerve gas through the natural gas pipelines, to kill thousands of people in their homes. With help from Theo Stoller, Jack brought in Collette Stenger, who claimed that she got her information from Audrey Raines. Jack was convinced Audrey was innocent, and was able to prove it. Stenger then confessed to Bierko's plan. Jack and Curtis Manning arrived at the gas company, and were able to neutralize the gas by blowing up the pipelines. After the explosion, Bierko was knocked unconscious and Curtis took him back to CTU, while Bauer decided to follow up on another lead. Bierko was given medical attention and was unconscious for the next several hours. When he did regain consciousness, Bierko was escorted out of CTU by armed guards, who were transporting him to the District penitentiary. .]] With help from one of his henchmen, Bierko was able to escape and start his next plan. He boarded the Russian ship the Natalia, and, after killing nearly all of the crew with the last remaining canister of nerve gas, seized control of its payload of ballistic missles. With help from Christopher Henderson and Joseph Malina's captured intel, CTU learned about Bierko's plan. When the President learned that Bierko could release a warhead by 5:20 am, he authorized Admiral Kirkland to have his fighter jets destroy the sub. However, with help from the ship's sole survivor, Petty Officer Tim Rooney, Jack, Henderson, and Agent McCullough were able to storm the ship. While Henderson canceled the missile launch sequence, McCullough was shot but Jack killed Bierko's men. Though Bierko put up a fight, Jack was able to kill Bierko by snapping his neck. In Day 6, it was revealed that Russian consul, Anatoly Markov, actually had been a party in conjunction with then-President Charles Logan and the conspiracy to aid in mutual oil-interests in Central Asia. Memorable quotes *'Vladimir Bierko': I spent a year securing a weapon that would bring Moscow to its knees, and you waste it by killing a handful of American civilians. *'Ivan Erwich': We were betrayed, Bierko. Someone must pay. *'Vladimir Bierko': (prepares to stab Erwich) I agree. ("Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm") * Vladimir Bierko: If Russia isn't going to pay with the life of its President, then its new ally, the United States, will pay with the lives of its citizens. Mr. President, this is our final conversation. Goodbye. * Charles Logan: (just as Bierko hangs up) No, wait! ("Day 5: 4:00pm-5:00pm") * Sam: It'll take about an hour. * Vladimir Bierko: You don't seem to care much for your friends, do you, Sam? (signals his henchman to kill another employee) * Sam: Wait! I-I might be able to get it done in thirty minutes. * Vladimir Bierko: You have fifteen. ("Day 5: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Henchman: We can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas. * Vladimir Bierko: You are so wrong. Let's go. (takes off the bandage off the side of his head) ("Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am") * Vladimir Bierko: (speaking into P.A.) Remove your masks! We are close to finishing what we started today. I have identified twelve high-value targets--financial centers, transportation hubs, high-population-density areas. The Americans will wake up to discover how steep a price they paid for their alliance with Moscow. What we are about to accomplish will be remembered by our countrymen forever. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Background information and notes * Although a Slavic character, actor Julian Sands portrays Bierko with a pronounced British accent throughout the season. * Bierko appears in 11 episodes throughout the season, making him the fourth-longest-running main villain in any season, although Season 5 has three main villains: Charles Logan, Christopher Henderson and Bierko himself. Appearances nl:Vladimir Bierko Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Dawn Brigade separatists Category:Characters killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters